ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Ben (Earth-1010)
Mad Ben is an anti-hero in Death of Ben 10. He first appeared in the Prologue. He is a human from the planet Earth and wields his dimension's version of the Omnitrix, dubbed the 'Power Watch'. He exists in the Mad Dimension of Earth-1010. Appearance Mad Ben bears a strong resemblance to Ben Prime, but has an orange eye colour instead of green. He has a tanned skin tone and his hair is in a Mohawk style. Personality Given a position of power, Mad Ben is vindictive and cruel; ruling over those below him with an iron fist. However, stripped of power he becomes resentful and bitter. He holds a grudge against Ben Prime and Ben 23 for their part in him being overruled and having him stripped of his Omnitrix, and therefore does not actively attempt to save Ben Prime in Chapter 11. Powers and Abilities Mad Ben possesses an Omnitrix, allowing him to transform into a number of alien forms. However, he currently only possesses this ability so long as he agrees to help Ben Prime and Professor Paradox. Mad Ben is skilled at surviving in the wastelands of his home dimension, suffering the intense conditions even without his Power Watch. Weaknesses Mad Ben currently only possesses access to his Omnitrix thanks to Ben 23 and Professor Paradox, and believes that if he fails to help them this access will be removed. Biography A version of Mad Ben is shown in the Death of Ben 10 Prologue fighting and ultimately killing the Mad Dimension equivalent of Apollo. This scene occurs a few months before Ben 10: Omniverse was set to take place. During the events of Ben 10: Omniverse, Mad Ben fought alongside many evil Ben counterparts to help Vilgax during the Eon Crisis. Later, Mad Ben was overthrown from his position of dominance over Benwood by Ben Prime and Ben 23. He then had a metal gauntlet placed over his Omnitrix to restrict his access to the device, and he was cast out into the wasteland Death of Ben 10 In Chapter 8 of Death of Ben 10, Ben 23 returns to the Mad Dimension to help Mad Ben escape some wasteland thugs working for Mad Rook. Ben 23 uses Muck-A-Muck to dissolve the metal gauntlet, and Mad Ben agreed to help save Ben Prime in return. He attempts to fight Apollo in Chapter 11 as Rath, but is thrown backwards with ease. He then works with the other Omnitrix wielders to force Apollo to flee, however he doesn't actually do much more than transform into Atomix. He helped Gwen 10 infiltrate San Diego ironwork with ease as their Pyronite forms in Chapter 14. Along with the other Omnitrix wielders, he confronted Apollo in Chapter 15. He attacked with Atomix, but was defeated before falling to his death in a vat of molten iron. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue *Chapter 8 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 (Death) Trivia *Mad Ben and his dimension are, even in canon sources, a reference to the Mad Max franchise. *Despite having an Omnitrix with a similar appearance to the final Omnitrix that Ben Prime wears, it is actually a prototype Omnitrix with the software updated remotely to improve its appearance (similar to how the Omnitrix was updated at the beginning of Alien Force). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Teenagers Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson in Earth-1010 Category:Deceased Characters